Be My Guest/Transcript
Ryan Decker: Oh come on, darling, you can't sulk all day. Mmm. Preeda Boonark: Here you go. Decker: Actually uh, I'm out of here. I got a breakfast meeting. Ah, wish me luck. Preeda: Good luck, Ryan. Decker: Ah, all right. Ooh! Can you believe it? I almost forgot. All right. Mr. Charles: This is outrageous. It's absurd. Sherlock Holmes: Couldn't agree more. Caving a security guard's skull in for a baseball card is grotesque, if you ask me. Mr. Charles: Listen to me. I didn't have anything to do with this. Captain Gregson: Please, Mr. Charles, if you keep swearing you're innocent, it's only gonna be worse for you when we find the stolen merchandise in your car, in your house or wherever. So why don't you just tell us where it is? Save us the trouble. Mr. Charles: I've worked at Fenneman's Fine Auctions since 1988. I started as a clerk. I worked my way up to senior vice president. Why would I risk all that now? Holmes: Money, you idiot. Eddie Plank's 1909 card was expected to fetch $300,000 at auction last week. You took it from the staging area downstairs because you could. Gregson: And you put a security guard in a coma because your plan was sloppy. Here's the bad news. Mr. Holmes here recognized the ash from your pipe on the man's lapel. Holmes: You stood over your victim a little too long, didn't you? Perhaps you regretted bashing his parietal bone in with Robert E. Lee's field glasses. Perhaps you paused to wipe off your hastily chosen weapon before returning it to its display case. Gregson: One of these is for you. But before we get to it, I thought you might want to name your accomplice. The D.A. looks favorably on that sort of thing. Mr. Charles: You found ash, that's all. Could've been left by anybody. Gregson: Well, not anybody. Somebody who smokes Majordomo's Royal Tan Blend. That's what you've got there in your pipe, isn't it? Decker (phone): You've got to go over there and take care of her. No, I don't know if the police are here for me or not, but I can't do it myself. Mr. Charles: The first thing you need to know... Holmes: Excuse me, I'll be right back. Office Worker 1: I don't think she knows. Like, maybe her nose doesn't work. Office Worker 2: Somebody ought to tell her. Office Worker 1: Right? Linda, honey, your perfume smells like stew. Decker (video): Come on, darling, give me a twirl. Decker: You took my phone. Holmes: Where is she? Where are you keeping her? Gregson: Hey! Hey! What the hell's going on here? Decker: He took my phone, and he had no right! Holmes: My mistake. I, I, I thought you were someone else. Decker: Right, yeah, whatever. Gregson: You want to tell me what just happened? Holmes: It was my mistake. Joan Watson: You haven't been practicing, have you? Shinwell Johnson: What do you call this? Watson: I call it failing a test. All right, time's up. What's going on with you? Shinwell: What do you mean? Watson: I mean two weeks ago, you asked us to train you so you could take down your old gang. You said you'd do whatever it takes. Shinwell: Yeah, well, I didn't expect you'd have me reading up on micro-expressions, and conjugating verbs in Spanish. Watson: You're gonna want to know who's lying, and you might need to listen in on a conversation between SBK leaders and their Dominican suppliers. What if you have to get behind a locked door? If you take this long to break in, the person who's going to be standing behind you is not gonna be holding a stopwatch. Shinwell: I've just been busy lately. Studying kind of fell by the wayside. I'll do better. Holmes: Watson, downstairs! Get your coat. We're leaving. Watson: What's going on? I thought you were finishing that baseball card thing at Fenneman's this morning. Holmes: As that case concluded, another one presented itself. I saw a nervous auction house employee who seemed unduly troubled that the police were visiting his office. He has good reason to be anxious, 'cause he's holding a woman prisoner. Shinwell: How do you know? Holmes: I read his lips, so I picked his pocket, and I broke into his phone. Suspect's name is Ryan Decker. He lives in Woodhaven. I stopped off on my way to get some equipment and some backup. Watson: Hey, you're bleeding. Holmes: I didn't see him coming when he came to retrieve his phone. What I did see was his victim. She was shackled in the video, taken three days ago. She's Asian. She's mid-to-late 20s. When Decker mistakenly thought the police had come for him, he called an accomplice and told him to "take care of her." Watson: What did the Captain say? Holmes: Nothing. I didn't tell him. Shinwell: Why the hell not? Holmes: Because the police would lack probable cause for a warrant, as I did when I broke into his phone. Shinwell: Police come hard after people without PC all the time. Holmes: This is not stop and frisk. This is a psychosexual madman holding a kidnapped woman in an as yet unidentified location. I tried the last number that Decker called. It was to a burner. He called his accomplice to warn him after our encounter. Watson: Wait, so you and I are gonna raid his house on our own? Holmes: I don't see another move on the board. The police's hands would be tied. Lock up for us, would you? Waatson: Vacant house for sale to the north of him, a couple of hippies on the other side with matching "Co-Exist" bumper stickers. Holmes: I doubt they'd be as tolerant of their neighbor's lifestyle if they got a look at it. Seems he keeps the shades drawn. Watson: Makes it hard to know if his accomplice is in there with a shotgun. Holmes: This woman might be killed because I crossed paths with her captor, I have to go in. Watson: We could call and report a suspicious behavior. Have ESU crash in. Holmes: We could, but if he's got her elsewhere, we'll miss our best opportunity to inspect his home. Holmes: She's not here. No one is. Watson: There's gotta be a week's worth of mail by the front door. You said that video you saw was three days old? Holmes: Doesn't smell like anyone's been here in that time. Watson: Well, maybe we can find something here that'll tell us where he's been spending his time. Watson: Well, if there was anything that could point to where he was holding her, I thought it'd be this. Holmes: Credit card statement? Watson: Yeah. Doesn't tell us much, though. The guy's thrifty. Bunch of small charges at fast food joints near his office. Bought some cheap frames. If the people at Fenneman's saw his taste in art, I bet he'd be fired. Holmes: His poor taste extends to films as well. Watson: Are any of those homemade? Holmes: No, nothing so useful. But I found a copy of Mannequin. Holmes: Mannequin tells the story of a lonely New Yorker who can't tell the difference between a woman and an object. He dresses her up, they elude the bumbling authorities, they fall in love. I can't imagine why you would discard it. I would have thought it would be your favorite film. Decker: I don't know about my favorite, but It ain't exactly The Godfather trilogy, but that DVD definitely was not in my trash. You broke into my house and put it there. Holmes: That's a claim you can't prove. The NYPD, on the other hand, absolutely can prove that your fingerprints are on it, along with 30 other pirated DVDs found in the garbage can at your curb. Decker: Why don't we just cut to the chase? You know, do I, do I owe a fine or something? Holmes: It's not that simple, I'm afraid. New York is cracking down on copyright infringement. At the FBI, of course, it never goes out of fashion. I reached out to a friend there about doubling up your prosecution. You're going to be made an example of, Mr. Decker. Decker: That's harassment. You see that, right? This guy tries to steal my phone, then he roughs me up. Now he's poking around in my trash for no good reason. Gregson: He's got good reason. He thinks you're keeping a woman captive. Decker: I feel like I'm in a bad dream. Holmes: Nonsense, you've done an excellent job of keeping your wits about you. Ditching your phone, for instance. Decker: I told you, I lost it. Gregson: After you turned it off, I guess. We can't get a signal. Holmes: Where is she, Mr. Decker? Decker: I'd like to talk to my lawyer now. Holmes: Who did you send to take care of your captive? Decker: You keep asking me questions, I'm gonna tack that onto the lawsuit I'm filing against the police department. Gregson: Your attorney is on his way, Mr. Decker. But he's gonna have his hands full. You're gonna be processed and arraigned as slow as the law allows. And we're gonna have more time to find this woman. Holmes: You better hope she's alive when we do. Watson: Went that well, huh? Holmes: He's not gonna talk. He's extroverted, but he's not impulsive, he knows when to shut up. Watson: Seems like a theme, he deleted most of his social media this morning, makes me wonder if that's how he was talking to his accomplice on there. Gregson: Well, whoever his buddy is, you guys better find him quick. I know we were laying it on thick in there, but just to be clear, there's no way I can hold him for more than a day or two on nonviolent charges. Holmes: You pulled the missing persons files? Watson: Yeah, I went through the active files, looking for women of Asian descent. Any of those look familiar? Holmes: No. Gregson: She probably hasn't been reported yet. We should focus on his end of the equation, go talk to his friends and family. Watson: Marcus just left, he went to speak to Decker's parents in Pequannock, New Jersey. As for his friends, there's a bunch of photos of Decker online at a bar called Little Bean, it's in Queens. Holmes: That's a long drive from Woodhaven, hardly his local. Perhaps it's closer to where he's holding her. Watson: I thought maybe you could talk to his friends while I go see his ex-wife, Carrie Traub. Gregson: He's got an ex? That's nice to hear. Means at least one woman was lucky enough to get away from this guy. Carrie Traub: I wish I could help you. I haven't spoken to Ryan since we signed the divorce papers. I can't stand him. Watson: You don't seem that surprised. Traub: Well, I don't know, I, I wouldn't go that far, but what you're saying, I mean, it's worse than anything I would have predicted. Ryan always had a cruel streak. Towards the end of our marriage, he got addicted to this really disturbing pornography, and that's when I knew I had to get out of there. Watson: So, he would go online and... Traub: Just look. I mean, I, at least, I think that's all it was then. I really thought that interest would stay in his head. I cannot believe he's got some poor woman locked up. Watson: Do you have any idea who Decker might be working with? A relative, a friend he trusts? Traub: There wasn't anyone like that in his life when we were together. See, Ryan always made friends easily, he just never could keep them. He seems a little off when you really get to know him. I can tell you, no one around here complained when we broke up. They were just as happy to be rid of him as I was. Watson: So, Ryan worked here? Traub: He quit when we broke up, which was kind of a shame, 'cause I really wanted to fire him. Watson: I'm surprised he didn't try to stay. Traub: What do you mean? Watson: I mean, this is a good place to shop for victims. A lot of your immigration cases deal with at-risk women. Traub: No, Ryan never did any field work. He was um, just a systems manager. Watson: Was he any good? Traub: I hate to say a kind word about the guy, but yeah. Why? Watson: I was just wondering if there was any chance he still had access to your database. Traub: He helped build our database. I, I guess it's possible he might have left himself a back door or something, but I, I doubt it. Watson: Would it be okay if I had an expert come and take a look at your code? Just to be sure? Traub: Sure. I'll get I.T. in here to set it up. Watson: Hey. Bike messenger just delivered this. Said it was urgent. Holmes: Eh. There was a mistake at the factory in Nanjing in the '90s. A number of Midnight Rangers were armed with magic wands, meant for the Princess Priscilla figurine. Got this one for a song. Watson: There are a couple more zeros here than I would have expected. Holmes: It's the cost of doing business with an underage hacking savant. Mason required this as payment for reviewing the ICE database architecture. I'm just glad he didn't want a Princess with a battle-ax, 'cause if you think that's exorbitant... Watson: So what did Mason say? Holmes: That the Immigration and Customs Enforcement has the most airtight government database he's ever encountered. Decker does not have a back door there. Watson: Great. So you just bought the world's most expensive doll for no reason. Holmes: Yep. But you were right to consider the possibility. The database is a veritable cornucopia of potential victims. There's no group of women more vulnerable to trafficking than recent immigrants. They've got no roots, they have very few close friends. Watson: Kind of sounds like Decker himself. You know, no one we've spoken to has any insight into this guy. Holmes: Hmm, yet he's outgoing, he's even likeable on first blush. I bet he divulged something to someone. Watson: I'm gonna go make some coffee. Holmes: Everything on an even keel with Shinwell? Watson: I don't know. I mean, he says he's fine, but his training's been kind of a slog. Holmes: You're questioning his level of commitment? Watson: Uh, I'd go all the way to disappointed. Holmes: When was the last time you suppose he had a mentor or a teacher who held him to account? Watson: No, I'm not sure he ever did. Holmes: I mean, he might warm to the experience. Watson: What? Holmes: Preeda Boonark. That's the woman I saw on Decker's phone. Watson: Well, this is huge. We can dig into her life, figure out where she disappeared. Holmes: Gonna be a deep dive. There's good reason Ms. Boonark didn't show up on the NYPD's active missing persons files. She hasn't been seen since she walked off the cruise ship she was working on in 2011. She might have been Decker's captive for five years. Ms. Vee: I knew something bad happened. I told everyone I could, but they wouldn't believe me. This person who took my friend, do you think he'll try to to get rid of her? Detective Bell: Well, we don't know, but we'll do everything we can to find her before something bad happens. Ms. Vee: You're five years too late. I came then. Not to this station, but to the police. They listened, they nodded, and then passed me off. Bell: Immigration and Customs Enforcement handled the investigation. They've got notes here, it looks like you went to see them a dozen times. Ms. Vee: I felt responsible. Holmes: Why? Ms. Vee: Preeda was practically family. We were friends since we were girls. I'm the one who convinced her to go work for Imperial Atlantic. We were maids on their cruise ships. We both wanted to establish residency, to live in New York. Holmes: The ICE agents who handled the case, they seemed to think that she immigrated illegally, as soon as the ship made port. Ms. Vee: Preeda would never do that. Bell: Are you sure? Because it matters. It will help us figure out where her trail went, who might have taken her. Ms. Vee: When we would put the mints on the pillows, Preeda would never take one. There is no way she would move here without papers. Whoever took her, took her then. Five years ago, when she went sightseeing on her day off. Bell: Do you recognize this man? Ms. Vee: No. I've never seen him. He's the one who has Preeda? Bell: He's a suspect, but we believe he's working with an accomplice. Can you think of anyone else who might have been involved...? Ms. Vee: Darnell Langston. Holmes: Who's that? Ms. Vee: It's not in the file? I kept telling them. Darnell Langston worked for the cruise company. He was a mechanic and he always lurked around the women. He told me once, he could get me a job here in the States. Holmes: Where? Ms. Vee: A massage parlor. Bell: And you think he made Preeda the same offer? Ms. Vee: I know he did. Preeda was sweet. A little naive. I told her it sounded like it would really be prostitution. After she went missing, I thought maybe she didn't believe me. Maybe she went with him to learn more. Holmes: Well? Bell: Ms. Vee's instincts are looking pretty good to me. Darnell Langston's got quite a sheet. Holmes: Auburn Correctional, Great Meadow, Otisville, he's a graduate of some of New York's finest institutions. These are both for me, I didn't sleep last night. Bell: Anyway, looks like Darnell was trained as a mechanic during his last prison stint. He got hired by a few cruise lines, never lasted long. One fired him over lewd conduct. Another dumped him after a female crew member said he solicited bribes and sexual favors in exchange for fake immigration papers. Holmes: So he was in the habit of exploiting immigrants. Bell: Last year, it caught up to him. The D.A. charged him, but he skipped out on his bail. That makes him a fugitive. Holmes: And a likely candidate to have entered into an unholy alliance with Ryan Decker. Bell: I think it's time to help the State of New York find this guy. Holmes: I'll call Watson, she'll want to join the hunt, as soon as she's finished talking to the ICE agents who botched Ms. Boonark's case. Watson: Shinwell, if that's you, just pick the lock and let yourself in. Shinwell: Come on, Doc. You know I can't. Watson: What's this? Shinwell: Darnell Langston's extended family in Jersey City. One of them is almost definitely hiding him. Watson: I'm confused. Two hours ago, I asked if you knew him at Great Meadow, you said you never heard of him. Shinwell: What can I say? Great Meadow was a big prison, New York's a small town. Uh, I got an ex-girlfriend who works for a bondsman. She asked around, found out that the company that wrote bail for Langston had a bounty on him. Now, they never pinned him down. Pretty sure he's in Jersey with his cousins. That helps, right? Watson: Yeah, I'm gonna send this to the people that I work with, they'll jump on it right away. It still doesn't make up for the fact that, uh, you can't pick a lock. Shinwell: I told you I've been busy. Watson: You asked for our help. We invested our time and energy teaching you. We put in the effort, you haven't. Shinwell: I can see why you think that, but you're wrong. I asked you for help taking down my old gang and everything I've been doing has been working toward that. Watson: What do you mean? Shinwell: Doesn't matter what kind of confidential informant y'all train me to be if I don't get to inform on the right people. Now I've been working on this deal that's gonna push me up the ladder. Watson: A drug deal. Shinwell: SBK don't run a coffee shop. I reached out to an old prison buddy. He got the hookup with coke and X from Montreal. If I can get him to bring his price down, SBK'll love this dude, and they'll love me bringing him in. Watson: This is a terrible idea even if it works, especially if it works. You're not ready for this. Shinwell: It's almost done. Watson: I'm talking about the next step. I mean, these people that you're going after, the shot callers for SBK, they're a lot sharper than these lieutenants you've been dealing with. They're smart and they're paranoid. Shinwell: If I didn't go away, I'd be one of these guys. I grew up with them. I appreciate your help, Doc, but I got this. New Jersey Detective: This perp of yours this his uncle's place? Bell: Yeah, Lonny Tucker, 82, he's a combat vet. Detective: Doesn't sound like the kind of guy who'd harbor a fugitive. Holmes: Seems Mr. Tucker's physically disabled. Detective: Doesn't sound like anybody's home. Bell: Well, nobody else in Mr. Langston's family likes talking to the cops. Maybe he's just waiting to see if we'll go away. Detective: Well, his car's here. Want to look out back? Holmes: Finally got a signal. I'm gonna call Watson. See if her and the Captain have made any progress. Watson (voicemail): This is Joan. Leave a message. Holmes (phone): Hello. Looks like we're looking at uh, as you would say, strike number three. Holmes: Mr. Langston. Put the gun down. Put the gun down. The police are here. Darnell Langston: Get out of my way. Holmes: I, I, I can't do that. I, I, I can't. Langston: I'm not going back in. Holmes: No, I, I'm not here about your old case. I just want to know where Preeda Boonark is. Langston: What? Holmes: Where are you keeping her? Where is she? Langston: I don't know what you're talking about. Get out my way! Bell: Put it down! Now! You heard me. Detective: Against the wall. Against the wall. Bell: You all right? Holmes: Yeah. He's not Ryan Decker's accomplice. Holmes: And there we have it. 10:37 a.m. yesterday morning. Gregson: What are we looking at here? Holmes: It's footage from the Lucky Alexa. Like many commercial fishing boats, it has cameras on board 'cause the owners often don't trust the crews to bring the entire catch back to shore. Gregson: That's Darnell Langston? Holmes: Yup. He's been employed off the books on boats like these since last June. And this footage captures a fugitive from justice in the act of quietly doing his job. It also proves that he is not on the phone at precisely the moment that Ryan Decker called his accomplice. Bell: How did you know to look for this? Holmes: Well, I, I thought it unlikely that the damp fishing waders by his front door belonged to his elderly uncle, and they seemed to be almost dry after a day on the hook, so I thought he'd be on a boat yesterday. Bell: But they got cell phones on boats. Holmes: Yeah, but he stank of black sea cod, and the fishing grounds for that species are miles offshore, so... Bell: We wasted a day on the wrong accomplice. Gregson: No, it's worse than that. Holmes: You heard from the D.A. Gregson: Found a friendly judge who will let us do electronic surveillance. We can put a tail on Decker, but we got to cut him loose. Guard: Decker, get up. You're out of here. Holmes: Not nice being imprisoned, is it? I hope you had occasion to ponder your future under lock and key, living in fear of the next sexual assault. Rarely is justice so fitting as it will be in your case. Decker: Well, would it make you guys feel better if I just admitted to what I did, huh? Maybe I'd feel better, too. Right? 'Cause the truth is, I, I'm ashamed of what I did, and I hope you believe me. I, I didn't even like Mannequin that much. Gregson: Actually, this isn't about your pirated movies. We're here to make a deal. Decker: Oh, yeah? What, what are you selling? Gregson: You name your partner, you tell us where Preeda Boonark is, and the D.A. can save the harshest treatment for your coconspirator. Decker: Hey, you guys have a good night. I know I will. Shinwell: What's up, Diego? Diego: My son's got a dentist appointment in the morning, so let's make this quick. What you got to say? Shinwell: My people are interested. They know you got good product, but they got their own hookup. Now, as much as I want to make this happen, I don't think they'll switch suppliers to save just one grand a kilo. Diego: Look man, it's not good. It's the best. Take it to your people. Have them test it. Shinwell: Don't need to. Diego: No? Shinwell: You say it, I trust you, and if it was garbage, our customers ain't real choosy. No, this got to be about dollars and cents, feel me? Diego: You're getting ahead of yourself. Shinwell: Oh, come on. You didn't have me come all the way down here to give me free samples, did you? Diego: I came all the way down here because you said that we could move things down the field. Now are you gonna take a taste back to your people or not? Shinwell. Say something or get the hell out of my car. Watson: Is that peanut butter and jelly and smooth jazz? I thought you were down here trying to find Decker's accomplice. Holmes: I am. Watson: Well, then isn't it time to turn up the thrash metal, dangle from gravity boots, or, I don't know, maybe snack on the world's stinkiest cheese to shock the senses? Holmes: Trying something even more radical this evening, boredom. Might be just the change of pace that's required. Never attempted that before, a breakthrough fueled by ennui and masochism. Watson: You're sulking. Holmes: Well, that seems like a justifiable response to the state of our investigation. Watson: You feel responsible for Preeda. Holmes: I am responsible. Watson: You know, her situation wasn't too great before you ran into Decker. Holmes: No, but I've likely accelerated her demise. They now have an incentive to dispose of her, and there's no getting around that. Watson: And there's no other potential suspects on this list? Holmes: I vetted a dozen candidates. Decker's former colleagues, high school chums, even some online associates. None of them seem remotely capable of keeping Preeda Boonark in human bondage. Watson: Well, they're in here somewhere and we are gonna find them. Holmes: I thought Shinwell was coming over for a lesson. Watson: He was, but he's been very busy lately. He's working on a drug deal. It's taking up all of his time. Holmes: He's eager to impress the uh, heads of SBK, and that doesn't concern you. Watson: Of course it does. I told him it did but if there's one thing I learned as a sober companion, that good advice is just advice. He doesn't want to listen, there's nothing I can do. Holmes (phone): Captain, you have me and Watson. Gregson (phone): Good, you should both get down here. We lost Decker. Gregson: We had two plainclothesmen on Ryan Decker. They called in about midnight to say that he was on the move leaving his house. So, they followed him at a close distance, but they didn't stay close enough because they lost him when he hopped on the "A" train. After that, all we had was the signal from his cell. Watson: He turned his phone back on. Gregson: No, he got another one, but we were up on it. He must've been suspicious because his signal dropped out right after his train departed Beach 98th. He turned it off right here. Watson: Oh, looks like he was headed toward the end of the IND Rockaway Line. Gregson: Yeah, that's what it looked like, but the transit cops out there say he wasn't on the train when it pulled into the Rockaway Park Station. Holmes: So, he got off at 105th Street. Gregson: Yeah. We're pulling video to confirm, but that's what we think. They put it over the air within 15 minutes, but I got to say, I'm not optimistic. Watson: So, he could've covered two miles on foot before anyone knew to look for him. There's got to be 2,000 houses inside that radius. Gregson: And even more places to stash a getaway vehicle, never mind a woman. Watson: We should get out there and help them with the search. Gregson: Well, I'd be happy to, but it'd be less of a search and more like aimless wandering. We don't have the first idea where to look. Holmes: Let's start near the shore. There were several beach-themed paintings at Ryan Decker's home. They were stylistically bland, but uh, I think they were created by the same hand. Watson: You think Decker painted them himself. Holmes: The paintings of the dunes, the sand color, sea grasses, they were consistent with what you would find at Rockaway Beach. It's a remote location. Somewhere he knows well, and it's adjacent to a body of water if he were inclined to dispose of a corpse. Gregson (phone): Hey, Scott. I want you to pull some units off the street. Get some guys and a K-9 unit, and comb the dunes near Beach 105th, all right? Rockaway Detective: Captain Gregson. Right this way. Gregson: What do we got? Detective: Lot of blood. Dogs went nuts. Gregson: No body? Detective: No, sir. But the K-9 unit found some tracks out onto the beach. Could be someone got carried out and sunk. Of course, there's no way to know if this has anything to do with your case, but maybe you'll see something I didn't. Watson: If this is all from one person, there's no way they could've survived after losing this much blood. Gregson: Any casings or slugs? Holmes: Pattern's too wide for a bullet wound. Absorbent material like sand would contain any seepage. If Decker and his accomplice did bring Preeda out here, they did so to sever her carotid artery and then dispose of the body. Watson: Has a sample been sent off to the lab yet? Detective: CSU says the sand will make things a little tricky. It's gonna take some time to process enough of the material to make an identification. Gregson: I don't know if we'll ever make an I.D. Preeda Boonark's DNA isn't on file. Watson: You know, it's possible that this isn't Preeda's blood. Gregson: You think it could be the accomplice? Decker lured him out here and tied up a loose end? Watson: Would be nice, wouldn't it? Holmes: He's made his first mistake! Watson: What, they missed something? Holmes: A set of keys. Decker must've lost them as he struggled to move the body. Gregson: What makes you think they're Decker's? Holmes: Let's just say I'm familiar with the lock at his house and leave at that, shall we? Watson: This one's to a P.O. box. There's a number etched into it. Bell: 1913 Erwin Road is the little green house at the end of the next block. Employees at the mailbox store I.D.'d Ryan Decker as the guy who parked the mail for this address. Gregson: Preeda Boonark has been held in captivity for five years. Anybody behind that door who is not this woman almost definitely knew what was going on. They should be considered armed and dangerous. You got that? Actually, you're not gonna be needing that. ESU (radio): We're in. Entry's clear. You hear that? There's something in here. She's in here. Watson: What'd he say? ESU (radio): She's alive. Where's Team Leader? Gregson (radio): I need the investigative unit up here right away. ESU Officer 1: Sit tight. Right here. Holmes: The Captain asked for us. ESU Officer 1: I'm gonna bring him to you. This location isn't secure. Watson: There's no doorknob on the inside. That's not Preeda Boonark. Gregson: Here, you sit down. Holmes: Do you know who she is? Gregson: She says her name is Benita Sakda. Decker's had her here two months. She's never seen an accomplice, and she's never seen Preeda Boonark. Holmes: The video I saw was taken last Tuesday. Watson: He must've had Preeda someplace else. Holmes: Before he took her to the beach and cut her throat. Gregson: That woman would never have walked out of here alive if you hadn't spotted Decker. Take a minute and let that sink in. Holmes: Well, I'll take a minute when we find the men responsible. Gregson: She gonna be okay? Watson: Physically, yeah. She's still in shock. She swears she never saw an accomplice, only ever saw Decker. Gregson: How did he get her? Watson: She was at a bus stop, it was raining. He offered her a ride. What is it? Gregson: Lab confirmed blood at beach was human. Preeda Boonark's family overseas will get DNA sample to confirm. Holmes: Oh, that's what he meant. Come take a look at the fridge. Watson: Looks pretty full. Holmes: And quite recently stocked, judging by the expiration date on the uh, soy milk. Watson: He told the guy to take care of her. Holmes: I assumed that that was instruction to kill Preeda, but he was referring to his other captive. His accomplice must've run these supplies over. He was taking care of her in the literal sense. Watson: Excuse me, guys. Um, could you just hold on a second? Benita, are you lactose intolerant? Benita Sakda: I don't think so. What is that? Watson: Okay, the milk here, does Ryan always bring the same kind? Benita: Until a couple days ago, there's a new kind in the fridge. Watson: Okay, did you see who put it there? Benita: It was there when I woke up yesterday. Ryan's been saying he wanted me to lose weight, so I thought that's...is something wrong with it? Watson: No, no, it's fine. You're fine, you're gonna be okay. Thank you. Gregson: What was that? Watson: May I? When people go to the grocery store, they tend to buy their favorite brands, right? It doesn't matter if they're in their own neighborhood or if on the other side of the country. People buy what they know. Gregson: So you're saying our accomplice likes soy milk? Watson: Not just soy milk, this brand of soy milk. I saw her use it. Holmes: Her? Watson: Carrie Traub was drinking coffee when I went to see her at ICE. She had soy creamer at her desk. The same brand as this one. Gregson: Well, if there's prints on there, your theory'll be easy enough to test. But his ex? I thought she hated Decker. Watson: I think she does, but maybe because she knows him better than anyone else. Gregson: What are you talking about? Why would she help him with this? Holmes: They've been divorced for six years. Preeda's only been missing for five. We don't know it's the first woman he took. Gregson: You think they kept women together as a team? Holmes: Wouldn't be the first couple to share moral deformities. Watson: Maybe now Carrie has to keep Ryan's secret so he'll keep hers. ESU Officer 1: Police! Show me your hands! Drop it! Traub: The deed to the house is still in my name, isn't it? Gregson: Decker get it in the divorce? Can't imagine why he didn't file the paperwork to get his name on it. Traub: Shut the door, please. Bell: I don't know why you're still carrying his water, but it's over now. Tell us where he is. Traub: Shut the door. ESU Officer 1: Hey! Someone's in the trunk here! Gregson: Is it Ryan? Does he have a weapon? Stay with her. You got car keys there? Detective: Yes, sir. Gregson: On three. One, two... ESU: Get EMT down here! Gregson: Come here, come here. There, you all right? Holmes: You admiring yourself, Ms. Traub? Or are you checking for blood spatter from when you murdered your ex-husband? Gregson: When we found all that blood at Rockaway Beach, we thought it belonged to Preeda Boonark or Ryan's accomplice. We were wrong. It was Ryan's. He wasn't the one tying up loose ends, you were. Holmes: Killing him may have been a public service, but it's also a fairly serious crime. Watson: It's not your only one, either. We've been double-checking the investigations you've overseen at ICE. Taking a closer look at any missing women you've declared illegal immigrants. Gregson: A couple of them back when you were married to Ryan. I can't say I agree with your conclusions. Traub: I'm not saying anything here. Gregson: I think you should. You can start with how you killed your ex in the dunes. It'll mean more to the D.A. if you cop to it now before the blood evidence confirms it. Traub: I'm not discussing anything until I see my attorney. Maybe somebody did dump Ryan in the ocean. Or maybe they took him someplace else. Either way, you're gonna be looking for his body for a long time. Holmes: No, Ms. Traub, Ryan Decker's miserable life is over. He can rot where he is. And the same goes for you. Shinwell: Hey. This antique straight shackle's killing me, Doc. I wanted to get them all done before you got back. Watson: Uh, that one is rusted shut. This is incredible. You've picked, what, 20 locks? Shinwell: 23, counting breaking in here. Watson: When did you find the time to practice? Uh my deal fell through. Shinwell: Actually, I called it off. Guy I was buying from got squirrelly, kept touching his face. Then I remembered something you told me last week about, uh... Watson: Haptics. Shinwell: Right. I knew he was lying about something, I could tell. So I did some checking. His connections are dry. He was gonna ask me for half the money up front and bounce. Watson: Can't imagine your bosses would be too happy to hear that. Shinwell: They would've lit me up. I know you think I don't pay attention to you, but well, thank you. Watson: Have you eaten yet? Shinwell: I was gonna grab something on my way home. Watson: Quieres compartir mi gnocchi? Uh, why don't you make yourself a plate. It's good that you can pick locks now, but we have to work on your Spanish. Category:Transcripts